Roy vs Jason
by AlecGman
Summary: What if Jason emerged from the barn instead of Reggie?


He stood there, watching as the woman in white ran further away from him. The man in his jumpsuit and hockey mask, just simply stood and watched. Knowing that she couldn't see him anymore, he quickly walked to the house where she was hiding inside. He could hear her trembles inside of the building. He smirked from behind his mask, when he noticed the body outside of a window. He picked it up and waited for an opportunity. As she walked passed the window, he threw the body through the window. He continued to hear her screams and smiled once more. Thunder and lightning struck, as he quickly kneeled down in the darkness. The woman ran outside and began running towards a barn. He left his hiding spot and began to pursue her. He began to walk quickly towards her, adamant on finishing the last victim.

 _Stop running._ The woman tripped and began to scream for help as she continued in vain to crawl away from the man. He continued his pursuit, almost moving in a swift pace towards her. She tried to crawl away, but the mud continued to slow her down. The man caught up to her and she faced him, yelling for help once more. He raised his machete in the air, the lightning illuminating him once more. Before he could lower his machete, the door to barn burst open, and a figure emerged from the barn. _No, It can't be. You're dead._

Standing in the destroyed doorway of the barn, stood Jason Voorhees. His hockey mask burnt, along with the rest of his body. The man lowered his machete and looked at Jason, scowling from behind his mask. _You're responsible, aren't you?_ The man looked down towards the woman, who continued to sob. He felt a sudden urge, one he hadn't felt before. The woman noticed the two men, both wearing hockey masks. The man above her reached up towards his mask, but she kicked him in the legs, causing him to fall the ground. He growled in pain, albeit quiet. The woman ran towards Jason, who quickly grabbed her. The man stood to his feet and looked at Jason, now holding the screaming woman. Jason, with a quick movement, snapped the woman's neck and her limp body fell to the floor.

 _Fight it, Roy. You know that this is the man responsible. No, Roy, kill him, but don't stop. Kill everyone who's responsible. Don't listen to him, Roy, listen to me, kill him and you'll experience solace. No, Roy, he is only partially responsible._ Roy batted his head, these thoughts continuing to eat away at him. _No, he's responsible, he dies, I'm done here._ Roy, scowling, began to walk towards Jason, his movement quite swift. He stood in front of Jason, who continued to just look at him. Roy quickly swung his machete, aiming for Jason's head. Jason grabbed the machete and punched Roy, forcing him to the ground. Roy felt his head, albeit dazed, and managed to sit up. He watched Jason walk towards him, and he began to quickly back away. Jason caught up to him and picked Roy up, beginning to choke him. Roy struggled and kicked Jason multiple times, causing Jason to let him go.

 _There has to be something in the barn!_ Roy quickly ran past Jason, entering the barn. As he entered, he became slightly startled at the sight of a young black boy, lying dead near a few hay bails. Roy looked around, trying to find a weapons of sorts to use. He found a sickle lying next to the boy and picked it up. He hid in a corner near the barn door and began to wait for Jason to make his way towards him. Roy began to feel scared, feeling that his death was nearing him. Jason entered the barn, looking around. _Come on, Jason, move a few feet forward._ As Jason walked forward a few steps, Roy emerged from the shadows quietly, and struck Jason on the back of the head with the sickle. Jason turned around and grabbed Roy by the collar. He swung Roy around, until he flew into the barn wall. Roy's hockey mask began to feel loose on him, hanging slightly off of his face.

"Jason!" A voice called out.

Jason turned around to see a familiar face. Once he hadn't seen for years. Tommy Jarvis stood there, observing Jason. Roy's eyes widened as he realized that Tommy was still alive. Tommy simply stood there as Jason walked towards him. _It's not real, it can't be real. Die! Jason? Die! Tommy! Die!_ Jason raised his machete and swung it at Tommy, injuring him. Tommy fell to the ground, his chest wound causing him to feel dazed. Tommy desperately tried to get his knife, but he had forgotten it in his room. Roy, seizing the opportunity, snuck up on Jason, who was about to deliver the killing blow. Roy struck Jason once more, this time, cutting into his neck. Jason turned to Roy and grabbed his neck once again. Roy was powerless this time, as he dropped his sickle. Jason's grip grew tighter and tighter, before it suddenly loosened. The hockey mask had taken enough abuse and fell off of Roy's face. He looked up to see Jason, standing there with a knife in his temple.

Jason's body fell with a thud, causing Tommy to look at Roy. _Kill, Roy, kill._ Roy stood to his feet and looked at Tommy, who stared at him with confusion. Roy noticed Jason's fingers move slightly and said nothing to Tommy. Jason quickly grabbed Tommy's leg, causing him to fall. Jason pulled the knife out of his neck and stabbed Tommy in the leg. Tommy yelled in pain and tried to break free of Jason's grip. Roy just watched, as Jason pulled Tommy to his feet and threw him into a similar place that he threw Roy towards. Roy quickly grabbed the sickle and hit Jason on the back of the head again. This time, he was going to be sure. He began to cut Jason's neck and continued to slice and hack at his neck. Jason's head came off of his body and his eyes blinked a few times, before shutting once and for all. Roy smiled as he dropped Jason's head. Roy grabbed his hockey mask and placed it back on his head. He looked at Tommy, who was unconscious. _No, Roy, don't kill him. He'll be the one responsible._ Roy smiled behind his mask, as he grabbed Jason's mask. He walked over to Tommy and put it on him softly, in order to keep him asleep.

Roy turned around slowly and walked out of the barn. He smiled to himself as he passed by the many people he had killed. Lightning and thunder rang out once more, as Roy disappeared into the night.


End file.
